


Dirty Love

by YaminoBossBitch



Series: KakaVege Week 9 [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Accidental Erection, Adultery, Caught in the Act, Cheating, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Obliviously horny Goku, Pandemic - Freeform, Quarantine, Sex, Sexual Frustration, Sexually frustrated Vegeta, Training on Beerus’ planet, Whis knows everything, kakavege, tumblr: kakavegeweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaminoBossBitch/pseuds/YaminoBossBitch
Summary: A pandemic on Earth forces Goku and Vegeta to be stuck on Beerus’ planet together, forcing Vegeta to miss his anniversary with Bulma. Now he’s frustrated and angry, and with only one person to take it out on...
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Series: KakaVege Week 9 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785994
Comments: 14
Kudos: 89





	Dirty Love

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Pandemic, quarantine, adultery/cheating, sex, let me know if you need anything else here 
> 
> This is for KakaVege Week 9. Prompts: Quarantined Together + Frustration

“What do you mean we can’t come home?” Vegeta demanded sharply into Whis’ staff.

“It’s serious, Vegeta. This virus is deadly, and mom and dad are at a huge risk. Even if you’re not sick, you could carry it and get someone else sick. Just stay there until I call you and tell you it’s safe to come home. And Goku, this means no instant transmission, either!” Bulma said.

“Ah, man,” Goku frowned.

“We can’t stay here!” Vegeta argued.

“Why not? Beerus is asleep now, right?”

“Y-yes, but—“

“I’m sorry about this, Whis, I hope it’s not too much trouble.” Bulma said.

“What are you apologizing to _him_ for?” Vegeta cried.

“Not at all,” Whis smiled. “It gets boring around here without Beerus. It’ll be nice to have the company.”

“Bulma!” Vegeta protested.

“Just stay there. It’ll be at least a month, maybe longer. I’ll let you know.”

“A month? But—“

“Is Chi-Chi okay?” Goku interrupted.

“She’s fine. Gohan and Videl are okay, too, I talked to them earlier.”

“Okay,” He nodded, sounding relieved.

“Vegeta,” Bulma said. “It’s going to be okay, don’t worry about it. Just don’t do anything reckless. I love you, honey.”

Vegeta blushed and folded his arms, grumbling something under his breath that sounded like “you don’t have to say it in front of everyone.”

Being forced to stay on Beerus’ planet wasn’t the worst thing in the world. Although it was much smaller than Earth, it had plenty of space to roam around. Goku and Vegeta could simply continue training with Whis. Plus, Whis was a good cook and fed them well.

Still, Vegeta was particularly unhappy about being forced to stay longer than he was planning. Goku didn’t seem bothered in the slightest. That only made him more upset.

“Really, Vegeta, you need to focus. You’re letting yourself get too distracted and it’s making you sloppy.” Whis said as he effortlessly blocked Vegeta’s hits.

“Of course I’m distracted!” He growled. He swung a kick. Whis dodged it with such subtle movement that it was barely noticeable.

WAP! Goku landed a hit on Whis’ stomach. Although it was difficult to tell because hitting Whis was like hitting a solid wall. He didn’t feel any pain, but he smiled gently.

“Very good, Goku,” He said. He blocked their oncoming hits again. “Alright, let’s take a break.”

Goku and Vegeta flopped into the grass, panting to catch their breath. Whis sat delicately on a stump. He produced two jars of water and handed them to his exhausted students. They happily slammed them down.

“Hey, Vegeta?” Goku said once he had caught his breath.

“Hm.” Vegeta grunted.

“You seem extra grouchy lately.”

Vegeta growled, clenching his fist.

“And you seem extra stupid lately.”

“Aw, come on, that’s not very nice,” Goku laughed. “Is it ‘cause you can’t go home?” Vegeta folded his arms and said nothing. “I don’t see what the difference is. I mean, we’ve been here for weeks.”

“The difference is that I wanted to go home and see my wife. Just because you have marital problems doesn’t mean we all have.” Vegeta snapped. Goku laughed.

“I don’t have marital problems! Sheesh, you really are grouchy.”

“It’s our anniversary,” Vegeta huffed. “It’s normal to see your wife on your anniversary. We were going to spend it together.”

“Oh,” Goku said. “And do what?”

Vegeta’s face flushed.

“What do you think? You really are an idiot!”

The day of Vegeta’s wedding anniversary came and went unceremoniously. He never quite understood the point behind celebrating the day of a marriage that had already happened, but considering the way Bulma liked to celebrate, he didn’t mind. Other spouses may have wanted to go out to fancy restaurants or exchange meaningless gifts, but Vegeta and Bulma did most of their celebrating in the bedroom.

Vegeta could go for some time without sex before he was bothered by it, especially if he was getting his energy out through training hard. But he had purposefully timed this training period so that he would be more than ready to give her everything she wanted. Now he had all this pent-up excitement and nothing to do with it, and even training himself into exhaustion somehow wasn’t helping. Even the rare times he had alone didn’t seem to help. He was frustrated and angry.

Goku didn’t seem bothered. Vegeta had never wanted to ask but he was beginning to suspect that Goku had no sex drive whatsoever. The fact that he had produced two children was some sort of miracle. Or maybe it had involved a turkey baster.

Spending all his time in close quarters with Goku seemed to be affecting Vegeta’s brain. At least, that was the best explanation Vegeta could come up with to explain the strange feelings that were stirring in him. Goku didn’t see any problem with running around without clothes on in front of Vegeta. More than once, Vegeta caught himself staring. Goku’s body was incredible. His muscles were deeply defined, and his skin was surprisingly smooth. He would come into their shared room after taking a bath in nothing but a towel, still glistening wet. Vegeta couldn’t stop thinking about it for days.

These strange feelings continued as the weeks dragged on. In fact, they got worse. He found himself staring at Goku with a hungry feeling in his gut even when he was fully clothed, not doing anything of particular interest. Once, he was so lost in staring at him as he was shoveling down his dinner that Vegeta didn’t notice that Whis was glancing at him sideways.

“See something you like, Vegeta?” He asked. Vegeta flinched.

“I was...just thinking about something.” He muttered quickly before he began to scarf down his own food. Whis’ smug expression gave Vegeta the impression that he knew everything that had been going on in Vegeta’s head.

And if Whis knew, Bulma would find out. As it turned out, Whis could still visit Bulma without any risk. Vegeta didn’t fully understand how it was possible, but Whis said something about how, because he was an angel, bacteria and germs physically could not touch his body, which is why he didn’t need to bathe. So, he could safely visit Bulma and not be at risk of endangering her or anyone else. Vegeta tried not to be envious. Even just visiting his wife would be nice. He could speak to her through Whis’ staff but it wasn’t as if they could really speak about anything intimate. And besides sex, Vegeta found himself missing the simple closeness of waking up beside her, of showering together, he was even missing the very minimal amount of cuddling he could stand before it felt like too much.

“Keep at it while I’m gone,” Whis told them. “And please, try not to wake Beerus. You know how he gets. Is there anything you’d like me to tell your families?”

“Tell them I said hi!” Goku said. Vegeta just folded his arms and shrugged.

With that, Whis disappeared into the sky.

They resumed training, charging at each other and attacking vigorously. Vegeta could feel himself being sloppy. He was distracted and confused and Goku being so close, smelling so strongly, breathing so heavily, it was all overwhelming.

Vegeta got the upper hand in a split second. He shoved Goku down, dropping the two of them through the sky. He pushed Goku against a large rock. Vegeta pinned him in place by pressing his leg between Goku‘s.

He felt something hard.

He looked down. There was nothing else in the way, it was definitely an erection. That wasn’t so strange on its own. It wasn’t uncommon during fights, as the strenuous activity raised the blood pressure. There was a sort of unspoken code amongst fighters to never speak of these unintentional erections, nor draw any attention to them. Still, Vegeta forgot himself in that moment and pressed his leg a little harder against it.

“Mm,” Goku let out a small sound. Vegeta realized what he was doing and pulled back, only for Goku to suddenly grab his hand. “Wait!”

Vegeta was frozen for a moment. Goku’s face was flushed. He looked somewhere between confused and excited. Vegeta moved back toward him, impossibly slowly, and reached a hand down. Goku guided his hand down until Vegeta had tentatively placed it over his hardness. Vegeta swallowed before he gripped it tighter. Goku gasped sharply. Vegeta stroked his hand over it.

“Ugh—“ Goku’s body jolted and he gripped Vegeta’s arms. “Vegeta...that feels really good...” he panted.

Vegeta’s brain went entirely blank and he was overtaken by something primal. Before he realized what was happening, he was kissing Goku hard, grabbing at his clothes and pulling them away. Goku was making soft moans. He pulled at Vegeta’s armor and tossed it aside.

The sensation of skin against Vegeta’s own was like a drug. He kissed and nibbled at Goku’s neck and relished in the sounds he made. They slid down, Vegeta climbing over Goku, playing with his nipples and kissing him everywhere. Goku was panting hard, letting out more moans and gasps and whimpers of pleasure than Vegeta would have imagined. Goku seemed a little less sure of what to to. He seemed to enjoy removing Vegeta’s clothes and touching him, but his hands were awkward and slow.

Vegeta reached into Goku’s pants and was pleasantly surprised that he wasn’t wearing underwear. He gripped his length and stroked it.

“A-ah!” Goku cried. His whole body shuddered hard. Vegeta was in awe of how reactive he was. Goku’s hands trembled as he reached into Vegeta’s pants and gripped him. Vegeta gasped sharply. It felt so good, so much better than he expected. It seemed to send shocks through his entire body. His hips began to roll, grinding into Goku’s hand. They kissed deeply. Vegeta slipped his tongue into Goku’s mouth. Goku hummed in surprise, but seemed to relax after a moment.

“Fuck,” Vegeta growled. Goku stroked him faster.

“Ohh, V-Vegeta—I can’t—“ He moaned. His hips were jerking unrhythmically, he was coated in sweat and panting hard. Vegeta almost wanted to tease Goku for being so close to finishing so fast, but in truth, he was almost over the edge himself.

Goku’s back arched. He lost his grip on Vegeta’s cock as his body convulsed. He was crying out loudly, sounds of ecstasy unlike anything Vegeta had heard from him before. Hot liquid dropped over Vegeta’s fingers as he stroked Goku through his climax.

Goku slumped back, breathing heavily. Vegeta stroked him slowly until he felt the length becoming soft in his hand. Goku looked dazed but very happy. He looked up at Vegeta with glimmering eyes. He was shaky, but he sat up again and reached into Vegeta’s pants to touch him more. Vegeta’s hips jerked.

“Mn—Kakarot—“ he grunted. Goku wasn’t wasting any time, he had Vegeta’s cock tightly and was pumping him rapidly. Vegeta clutched to Goku. He pulled him in for a deep, intense kiss. Their tongues met, and Vegeta moaned against his lips. “Agh—“ Vegeta gritted his teeth as he came, burying his head against Goku’s shoulder and shivering hard. Vegeta’s eyes squeezed shut and he saw stars. His whole body tingled and he couldn’t keep thrusting his hips, as if he had lost all control of himself. Goku held him close as he finished, whispering into his ear.

“That’s it,” he mumbled softly.

When Vegeta had finished, they sat completely still for a time, Goku stroking his hand over his back in a strangely affectionate way. Vegeta was panting, trying to catch his breath, trying to process what had even just happened.

“Whis, where the hell is—“ Beerus stopped. He was standing before the two of them, still in his pajamas. Goku and Vegeta were still intertwined, Goku’s hand still down Vegeta’s pants. The three of them stared at each other in a stunned silence. Then, Beerus turned around. “Yeah, I’m going back to bed.” He said.

Once he was gone, Vegeta tremulously pushed himself up to standing.

“Let’s go get cleaned up.” He grumbled.

“Uh, yeah,” Goku said, looking extremely confused. “Sure.”

They left together.

(If you liked this story and want to know how to get one of your very own, check me out [here](https://chi-chi-mcroberts.tumblr.com/post/627008462566653952))

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t normally post such mindlessly smutty writing so I’m a little embarrassed. 😅 I had intended to continue this story in a different prompt but I didn’t finish it in time. If I do write it I’ll add the info here.


End file.
